DE 196 06 076 A1 discloses a coffee grinder comprising a coffee bean container with a bottom-side output shaft. The output shaft of the coffee bean container terminates in the input of a grinding mill. The coffee bean container itself is divided into two compartments, such that two different coffee varieties can be stored in it. In the lower region of the coffee bean container a guide cone is disposed, which serves for the lateral supply of the coffee beans into the output shaft. The coffee bean container also has a closure element, which is rotatably supported and which extends through the coffee bean container. The closure element is structured like a cup open toward the bottom. A shaft with a top-side knob is disposed at the top side of the cup. The shaft itself is supported in a tubular body extending through the coffee bean container. The closure element is partially open circumferentially. The closure element can be brought with its remaining sections in front of the lower output opening of a compartment in order to fill coffee beans optionally from the one compartment or coffee beans from the other compartment into the output shaft and to supply them to the grinding mill. Consequently, in this prior known coffee grinder, coffee beans of different varieties can be ground without first having to empty the coffee bean container.
Although in principle the functionality of this coffee grinder is given in the described manner, disadvantages can be encountered in handling the coffee grinder. For example, beans can block a rotational movement of the closure element so that an actuation of the closure element by turning the knob is only possible, if at all, by exerting a not inconsiderable force. Further, the structuring of the coffee bean container, and especially its cover, is restricted, since it is necessary to ensure in every case that the actuation members of the closure element—shaft and knob—are in their specified position. Consequently, the realization of a hinged lid is hardly possible.
Automatic coffee makers or fully automatic coffee makers include a coffee bean container for storing coffee beans. In such automatic coffee makers with each request for coffee, freshly ground coffee is used for the preparation of coffee. A grinding mill associated with the automatic coffee maker is responsible for making available the particular required quantity of ground coffee. The coffee bean container has a receptacle with an output shaft placed onto the input of the grinding mill. As a rule, the output shaft of the receptacle carries a guide cone, in order for the coffee beans to be supplied to the grinding mill. The receptacle is open at the bottom.
The coffee bean container is secured on the housing of the automatic coffee maker by means of a coupling ring, which can be secured in position on an appropriately conceptualized counterpieces, for example with a bayonet type lock.
The coffee bean container of such automatic coffee makers includes a container for receiving the coffee beans and a shaft disposed laterally with respect to it for supplying already ground coffee past the grinding mill, in order for it to be poured directly into the brewing chamber.
However, there is a wish to having available a coffee bean container with such automatic coffee makers that can store at least two different varieties of coffee beans.
Building on this discussed prior art, the invention addresses the problem of further developing a coffee grinder as well as an automatic coffee maker equipped therewith to the extent that the disadvantages listed in connection with the coffee grinder described in the introduction are at least to the greatest possible extent avoided.
This problem is solved when the closure element forms with the grinding mill a concrete unit and the coffee bean container is disposed rotatably relative to the unit formed of the closure element and the grinding mill.